El Solitario Tío Ray
by MiloLM
Summary: Podrá ser frío, amargado, un poco cruel y en verdad muy extraño, pero definitivamente los niños quieren mucho a su tío Ray. (Y se preguntan, a veces, por qué siempre está tan solo.)


**Disclaimer:** Yakusoku no Neverland/The Promised Neverland; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Shirai-sensei. Yo sólo uso a sus bebés para emparejarlos y hacer historias cursis. Pero los Oc's son míos. Posible y demasiado OoC [Fuera de personaje]. Semi-AU [Universo Alterno]. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

**Notas:** hay que admitir que, si Norman se queda con Emma, Ray se quedará bien solo. Shirai-sensei y Demizu-sensei no nos darían nuestro RayAnna ni en un millón de años :'^)

* * *

**Summary:** Podrá ser frío, amargado, un poco cruel y en verdad muy extraño, pero definitivamente los niños quieren mucho a su tío Ray. (Y se preguntan, a veces, por qué siempre está tan solo.)

* * *

**_El Solitario Tío Ray_**

I

* * *

—Tío... ¡Tío Ray! ¡Tío Ray!

Enseguida el nombrado se despierta, de golpe, y su mente empieza a procesar por qué en su visión hay dos cabecitas blancas a los lados y una al frente. Incluidos todos los ojos que aún se encuentran examinándole una manera un tanto perturbadora como para tomarla por algo normal.

Rápidamente se sienta en la cama, y escucha las risas divertidas y un poco crueles de los entes pequeños a su alrededor.

—Tío Ray, tu cabello es gracioso. —Declara el pequeño de ojos grises tras sus grandes gafas redondas.

El adulto entonces parpadea varias veces, y cuenta las cabezas de colores sobre su cama.

Una naranja con antena. Dos de blanca nieves. Uno verde como un alga. Y la última roja, lisa y larga como una bufanda.

Cinco niños pequeños se mantienen quietos en el lecho, riéndose, algunos de manera ligera y otros a carcajada limpia. Pero no es que le importe algo como sus burlas, solamente el hecho de que su preciado espacio personal está siendo cruelmente violado.

Suspira largamente, y se lleva una mano a la cabeza, tratando de arreglarse un poco la mata de pelo despeinado gracias a su reciente y obligada forma de despertar.

—Hola, niños —saluda, con voz un tanto rasposa. Ellos ríen un poco más y él sonríe de lado y luego bosteza—. ¿Qué hacen aquí, en mi casa? No recuerdo haberlos secuestrado.

Ante esas palabras, todos se carcajean más fuerte. A excepción de la niña mayor del grupo, quien gateando un poco hasta llegar más cerca, se dedica a rebuscar algo en el bolsillo de su camisa naranja a juego con su alborotado cabello.

Saca un papel y se lo extiende al adulto somnoliento, quien lo toma y desdobla hasta hallarse frente a una carta escrita a mano; algo muy arcaico, desde su punto de vista. Pero eso no quita que sea un po ch o romántico.

_«Hola Ray, soy Emma. _

_Norman y yo teníamos una urgencia en el trabajo, así que tuvimos que salir apresurados y no logramos encontrar a alguien que cuidara de los niños, por eso los llevamos a tu casa. También Gilda y Don tuvieron que dejar a Gil. Y Anna y Nat a Nana. Todos nos encontramos muy ocupados, así que no nos quedaban más opciones._

_Piensa en los niños como un combo familiar para tu fin de semana :D_

_Aunque no es fin de semana..._

_Espero que no te moleste._

_Volveremos mañana a recogerlos. Por favor, cuídalos._

_¡Y lo siento por no avisarte! De verdad fue una emergencia y nadie tuvo tiempo._

_Con cariño, Emma y Norman.»_

Arruga el papel entre sus manos y sonríe, sin una pizca de gracia en su interior o exterior. Sus ojos de plata se vuelven un tanto aterradores, pero algo como eso no llega a asustar a ninguno de los niños que tiene enfrente.

Bufa, hastiado. Después vuelve a mirar a todos los niños que siguen sentados sin permiso alguno en su querida y cómoda cama de dos plazas completamente necesaria para alguien que vive tan solo como él. Y tras pensar seriamente en eso, no puede evitar que una vena resalte en su frente por el hecho de que estaba en juego el colchón que le costó más de trescientos dólares.

Debía tener cuidado para que los niños no se atrevieron a romperlo cuando no los estuviese viendo.

Respira profundo, calmando sus nervios mañaneros. Tiene en cuenta que si se levanta con ese tipo de estrés podría perder cabello, y definitivamente no quería eso.

—¿Quieren desayunar? —sugiere, con el tono más sereno posible.

—¡Sí, sí! —exclaman los gemelos, todavía eufóricos. Gil alza el pulgar sin borrar su gran sonrisa, Nana a su lado asiente con la cabeza, y Edith solamente suelta un tranquilo sí.

—Entonces bájense de mi cama antes de que los eche a patadas. —Advierte, con completa seriedad. Pero contrario a asustar a los infantes éstos solamente se ríen más, aunque hacen caso y bajan del lecho, saliendo a toda velocidad del cuarto.

Ray se queda un momento allí, en soledad. Después maldice en voz baja a todos sus idiotas amigos.

* * *

—¡Hey, tío Ray!

—Ya te oí, enano —gruñe, girándose y dejando el panqueque de la sartén en el plato de Edith, para después mirar al engendro hiperactivo de Don y Gilda—. ¿Qué quieres, Gil?

—¿A dónde fue Susan? —pregunta con genuina curiosidad, refiriéndose a la mascota de su querido tío.

El azabache piensa un momento en eso, y luego se da vuelta, volviendo a poner la sartén en el fuego para empezar otra ronda de panqueques dulces en tanto los niños se tragaban los treinta que ya había hecho.

—Por ahí. —Contesta distraído.

—¿Podemos buscarla? —preguntan a la vez los gemelos, mostrándose emocionados con la idea.

—No hasta que se terminen su desayuno. —Avisa, apuntándoles con la cuchara para voltear la comida. Ante esa orden, ambos pequeños empiezan a comer rápidamente lo que quedaba en sus platos.

—Más despacio, podrían atragantarse, tontos. —Advierte la hermana mayor de ambos a modo de reproche, pero la ignoran, a lo que ella termina bufando y decide no preocuparse más por sus torpes hermanitos.

Hay un caos de risas alegres y unas cuantas quejas en el comedor que siempre anda silencioso, y a Ray eso le fastidia bastante, por supuesto, pero evita maldecir para que después no fuera que sus idiotas hermanos lo culparan del nuevo y amplio vocabulario de los niños.

—Tío Ray. —Vuelve a hablar Gil.

—¿Qué quieres ahora? —medio gruñe, pero no logra asustar todavía al infante.

—¿Por qué siempre estás solo?

Al escuchar y procesar la pregunta, el muchacho detiene todas sus acciones. Se queda en blanco un segundo, razonando sobre lo que acababa de oír.

—Sí, es cierto —apoya Edith a la pregunta del niño de gafas—. El tío Ray siempre está solo.

—¿Por qué vives solo? ¿Por qué estás tan solo siempre? —preguntan los gemelos con insistencia y demasiada curiosidad.

Ray quiere decirles que se callen y que dejen de pensar en estupideces sin sentido, pero no había mentiras en sus ganas de saber las razones de la soledad del adulto, y su genuina e inocente curiosidad no era fácil de aplastar, menos por él.

Algo frío se instala en su pecho tras corroborar los hechos que le rodean. Es culpa en parte de los niños, pero al mismo tiempo, debería de ser agradable.

_Ah... Qué patético._

Niega con la cabeza, y frunciendo el ceño, regresa a su labor antes de que se queme su comida.

—No pregunten cosas raras. Terminen de comer.

—Pero queremos saber.

—Se los diré más tarde.

Los cinco niños suspiran cansados y rendidos, pero asienten, obedeciendo a su cuidador.

—¡Miren, ahí está Susan! —anuncia emocionado el niño de lentes, apuntando hacia la entrada al comedor donde pasa elegante la gata negra del dueño de la casa.

—¡Susan! —exclaman alegres Niel y Norma, y de un salto bajan de sus sillas para ir corriendo a acariciar al felino.

Pero ella al verlos se espanta grandemente, saltando con rapidez para esquivar las manos de los infantes y subir a la mesada de la cocina. Entonces corre presurosa hacia su amo, subiendo a su cabeza, el lugar más alto del lugar.

Ray, confundido, se gira a mirar a los niños y evita a su vez cualquier movimiento brusco que dañara a su minina. Frunce el ceño en dirección a los de cabello blanco y sonrisas falsamente inocentes.

—No asusten así a Susan —advierte, dejando la cuchara en la mesa para agarrar a la nombrada entre sus brazos y bajarla de su cabeza—. Y no tienen permitido tocarla con las manos llenas de dulce.

—Ok. —Aceptan ambos, riendo un poco.

Ray siente que esos dos se parecen mucho a Thoma y Lani, y eso solo logra hacerle sentirse más nervioso.

—A veces pienso que quieres más a ese gato que a tus propios sobrinos. —Comenta Edith, de manera cansina y despectiva.

—¿Quién te dijo eso? Y aunque fuera así, no puedes decirlo como si te afectara. —Regaña el adulto a la par que deja en el suelo a Susan para que salga corriendo a esconderse en algún otro lado.

La niña de pelo naranja suspira también y vuelve a comer su comida. Ray bufa, y quitándose el delantal va a sentarse también a desayunar.

—La única que se ha portado bien hasta ahora es Nana —anuncia, poniendo una mano sobre la cabeza de pelos rojos brillantes de la niña, quien simplemente come en silencio—. Por lo tanto, es la única que tendrá postre en el almuerzo.

Los demás se quejan molestos, pero el azabache los ignora completamente, empezando a comer su porción.

—Por cierto, ¿qué hora es? —aventura, en tanto da otro bocado a su pedazo de panqueque con frutas.

Gil mira el reloj que cuelga de la cocina.

—Son las siete y media.

Ray entonces escupe un poco el jugo que estaba bebiendo, y muestra un rostro espantado.

—¡Carajo, vamos a llegar tarde a la escuela!

Velozmente se vuelve a levantar y sale corriendo de la cocina, pero luego de unos segundos regresa y se come el último trozo que quedaba en su plato, volviendo a huir del comedor después.

Niel y Norma también se meten de golpe lo que tuvieran enfrente, y le siguen. Edith bebe con rapidez su jugo de naranja y Gil se limpia las manos con el mantel para también irse tras ellos.

Nana, en tanto, come con tranquilidad lo que hay aún en su platillo, y después, con toda la calma del mundo y una sonrisa ligera adornando su cara, sale del comedor para ir a prepararse.

—Carajo. —Suelta de repente, por simple gusto y sin borrar su dulce sonrisa de niña buena, una vez se encuentra en medio de la sala y junto a todos los demás.

Ray la mira, estupefacto.

_Cri._

_Cri._

_Cri._

Anna y Nat iban a matarlo cuando la escucharan decir eso de nuevo.

* * *

**Continuará.**

* * *

**N/A:** De verdad no tengo ni idea de por qué publico esto, aunque en realidad ya tengo todo calculado para su final.

Me estoy llenando de trabajos, pero al menos quiero disfrutarlo mientras pueda (?).

_**—M. L. M.**_


End file.
